


Young Forever

by Anonymous



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Gen, Protective Hyungs, Some Cursing, Underage Drinking, bambam and jungkook are bffs, bts love their maknae, it's all over the place, jb is kind of a jerk i'm sorry again, originally posted on AFF, so do got7 and bap, some fighting and punching might be a little graphic but not really, sorry yuggy, their still idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Who said being a maknae was easy"This story is about three boys: Who all share the beauty of youth, and who all face their hurdles in life. They all meet and form an unlikely friendship.Bambam Got 7 Age 18Jungkook Bts Age 18Zelo BAP Age 19Additional Character:Got7: JB MARK JACKSON JR YOUNGJAE YUGEOMBTS: RAPMONSTER JIN V SUGA JHOPE JIMINBAP: YONGGUK HIMCHAN YOUNGJAE JONGUPMonsta X especially I.M





	1. Chapter 1

It would have been any regular day of the week of practice, for many idols in general. But to three well known groups, it wasn't any regular day, though they had wished they would be practicing instead of being where they were at the moment. Everything was so awkward, there was no talking, and no movements as they stared at each other, and it didn't help that there was a strong tension, hanging around them. Two of the groups had been called by rap monster leader of bts, to a meeting. He had called the leader of Got7, and the leader of Bap, with there members surronding them.  
"Why are we here today" himchan asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He knew that if the leaders were facing each other with such intensity it would be a chaos. He as the self proclaimed mom of bap, decided it was the best if he asked the questions, because one look at yongguk and his expression knew he wasn't liking this situation at all. Himchan looked around to the other groups and saw that they didn't look so happy. Jin as the mom of his group spoke up.jr from got7 tried to calm his leader by telling him to listen. "We called you today because.. We have been really worried about our Maknae jungkook"

"What does that have to do with us"! Jb answered."how are we involved with your Maknae , that we had to be brought here"!!"and where is he by the way" he said in a venemous tone. Rap monster couldn't hold it much longer and said"he isn't here, ever since he started hanging out with bambam and zelo, he's changed"  
Bang yongguk stood up and said seriously" I won't stand for anyone to say bad things about my members especially our Maknae "

"let's go guys" he said motioning for his members to stand and leave. Jb also stood up, and motioned for his group to leave. But was stopped by jackson.

"namjoon, you can't be serious right" he said no longer smiling."I am" rap mon answered.  
"Well your wrong because bambam would never hurt anyone, he isn't like that"he said defensively. "Well I guess you really don't know him as you thought" rap mon answered. Jackson wanted to go up and punch him but was restrained by mark and yugeom. But jb went straight up to rap monster and grabbed him by his collar. " you listen here, bambam isn't here to defend himself but he got hyungs who look up for him and I do to want to hear your shit talking" he said. Jimin tried to peer him off, but he was pushed aside by jb, which resulted in him falling on jongup. Chaos was begging to happen, until youngjae spoke up"stop this fighting won't get us anywhere, look I don't know what's wrong with our members and we need to talk about this right now with out fighting, we all care about our maknaea and we have the right to be defensive about them but let's all talk about what's happening"

Things were still tense but they had agreed to talk this out as adults.  
Yongguk was the first to speak" how is my Maknae involved in this" he asked in his deep tone."well for starters, we didn't know they began hanging out with zelo, until one day jungkook came to practice late and we told him why and he said he had been hanging with zelo hyung. That day, he began hanging out with him a lot going out at night and arriving late Morning.  
"How is bambam in all of this" jackson and mark asked at the same time.  
"Well he got here once with bambam in two and they both looked like they had been in a fight"  
"Bambam in a fight, are you kidding me, that kid can barely lift his arm bet alone punch someone" mark said."he's right bammie isn't capable of that

'but now that you mention it, I did see him three days ago, with a mask on, and he kept looking down, yugeom you share rooms what did you see"mark asked him directly turning everyone's head to the real Maknae of got7."I..didn't notice anything unusual " he said avoiding there gaze." He's lying" youngjae pointed out. Earning a glare from yugeom. "Yug man, what are you hiding" jackson asked seriously." You better not be covering for bambam" jb asked threateningly.v decided to speak "guys there's no time to be threating him, what we need to find out what those three have been doing"

Himchan and daehyun agreed." Yeah but how is zelo responsible for this" yoo youngjae asked nervously, not wanting to hear an answer of what his dongsaeng could have done. "Where are they" jr asked about zelo and jungkook." Jung kook's at home, he told us he was studying for a test" jhope answered. "Zelo., we dont really were he is" himchan answered "after our hiatus we haven't kept much in contact."

"you haven't" bang answered surprised."which shows you how much responsiblity they have over their Maknae" rap monster said to suga quietly."your one to talk, blaming others when you can't even control yours" daehyun said seething with anger. "I'll just call him right now" he said taking out his phone."zelo probably at his house"  
He called and put it in speaker, but after the fifth ring he was sent to voice mail."he's just busy" he said after that.  
"I have a better idea" suga asked."why don't we ask that brat over there to talk us what he knows, he tried averting out gaze and he knows something"  
"Yugeom" jb turned back to his Maknae."yes hyung" yugeom said shrinking into his seat."care to tell us what you know and you better not be telling us lies"

"Uhm.. i don't know..Bambam, he's.."  
"Yugeom" mark screamed at the youngest. Mark couldn't stand the thought that his bro bam bam would be up to something dangerous.  
Yugeom sighed. He would sure get a bearing from bambam later on."fine, well all three of them met, like a six months ago, bambam was interviewing bts, and he and jungkook created the 97' line, and later on they met zelo hyung when they went to a skate park and they got to be great friends" yugeom said bitterly."so.. What happened.."himchan asked. "Bambam began hanging out with them a lot and one night be came home all beaten up"  
He heard gasps from the got7 members. Jackson tightened his fists hard and mark took all his might to nor hurt someone."we never knew"!jr asked."well he arrived home late at night and when I asked him what had happened he shook his head and smiled bitterly and told me"yugie, let's pretend tonight didn't happened" the next morning he got up and fixed himself well.  
"How long did this continue for" jb asked.  
"From what I know it happened for a while.. I got mad him told him to stop getting hurt.but he never listened.. He wasn't bambam anymore..he wasn't the smiling boy..I had grown up with.. He told me to let him be and that jungkook and zelo were simply having the time of their life..He had seemed so distant, but no one noticed his cry for help.."!!yugeom shouted.

Jackson was tearing up, he couldn't believe his baby bro was going theough this, jin also cried because jungkook looked so strong , but he was hopeless kid. The bap members looked at them selfs. All the same thought in mind. They hadn't known their Maknae at all.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyungs are going to get to the bottom of what their maknaes have been upto.
> 
> (It's not proofread at all.) It's kind of all over the place, so i apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been close to a year since I've updated and it's just been sitting on my desktop laying in a pile of documents. It's not proofread at all. I just wrote this when i was looking for ways to release my stress and i took to writing and this is what i came up with.  
> thank you to everyone who's been reading it and leaving comments.  
> P.S : I know bambam isn't the maknae of got7, it's yugyeom :) Bambam just happens to be my bias and he fit with the story.

Bambam had just gotten to his dorm, when he saw lights on. "shit" Bambam thought. "I thought they had a schedule"

He slowly headed to his room, but jackson came out in that moment not letting him pass by. "Hi bammie"! Jackson said almost to happy for Bambams taste. Back then he would have had jumped into his arms, but he was told to stop and he did. "Hey" bambam greeted back.

"what are you doing so late at night bambam" jackson asked.

"I went for a walk" bambam said and headed to his room. Jackson looked at him sadly and went back to his room. "Mark you heard that right, he didn't say hyung back or that annoyingly cute jackson hyung"

"Yeah I did jackson" mark said worryingly. "Maybe he's just in a emo phase" he joked. "I'm kidding" mark sad after he saw jackson glare."I know" jackson responded.

Jb, Namjoon and yongguk had stayed behind to talk. "Yugyeom told us that they were meeting tonight again, so are we really going to follow them at night" jb asked.

"Yeah it's better to see how this situation is, I already told everyone to get in place” "I hope what we see tonight doesn't change anything “bang said.

"IF I find that brat bambam doing stupid, it's not going to end well for him, I'll be the first to kick his ass all the way back to the dorm"

"I know jungkook isn't like this, he's probably been influenced by those two" namjoon said quietly.  

"Hey, my kid might be dumb, but he doesn't control what others do, you got that, Jungkook is not a kid anymore he's already at a age he knows what he's doing... in fact if someone is being influenced out of that group of dummies.. it's bambam that kid is to naive to realize that people are messing around with him" Jb asked angrily.

"STOP IT YOU TWO" Yongguk said raising his voice. "If you two can't be quiet and stop blaming others, I won't take you guys with me tonight, you got that so you better stop it" 

 

Jungkook had barely arrived home, when he was caught off guard by V.

V had jumped into his arms, but jungkook didn't hold him right which resulted in him being on the floor.

"Ah kookie, why didn't you catch me"he said pouting. "Ah sorry hyung" he said to V. Then his phone rang, leading him to go to his room." “Jungkookie who's calling you"!! V screamed receiving a hit from yoongi. "brat, shut up" he said. "But hyung" v whined. "shh.." Yoongi said with his hand. "Ready" he asked.  "Yeah, let the kookie hunt begin"

Zelo had been tired. He had been out in the street all day hanging out with his friends. That all he wanted was to get to sleep before the big night today. He walked into his dorm he had rented with a hyung. A model who had gone to America for a month leaving zelo alone. As soon as he entered he recieved a msg from jongup. Which he thought was weird since he never texted before. He had a strange feeling tonight and called jungkook. 

Zero: Hey were meeting at 1.bring your stuff. Those bastards know better than to miss with bambam.

jungkook : got it. I'll text bambam and hung up.

Bambam got into his room and saw that yugeom was asleep. He didn't want to wake him up so he just rested in his bed and heard his phone ring.

It was kookie. “Hey Man"!! Bambam said lazily. "Bam,I just wanted to let you know were meeting at 1."

"Do we really have to do this, I can't continue this you know"

"I know bambam, but I promise this will be the last time"

"You said that many times ago"! Bambam said frustrated. "But we can't leave zelo hyung, we promised" "Yeah I just hope we can come back"

"We will bammie , I promise you that, we've been friends for a short time, but I gotten along with you better, were like real brothers"!

"Yah kookie, going sentimental on me"!! Bambam chuckled. "I know man, I really thank of you as a real brother, more than anyone else, I would fight for you guys!!

"Okay bambam let's get ready we have a long night ahead of us"!! "Roger that" After bambam finished his call he headed to the bathroom. Yugeom stood up and sighed."I thought I was your brother, bammie" he sent the others a msg telling them about what he heard. The plan was to follow them.

Both jungkook and bambam left their dorms at exactly ten to one. They decided to meet at the corner store 15 mins away from got7 dorm. Both were wearing black clothe and a mask with a skeleton mouth. Once they saw each other they greeted each other. "Yah bam" jungkook said.

"yah kook"bambam greeted back.   "what took you so long dude "!! Jungkook asked.

"what it's barely 1 am" bambam argued. they began arguing and play fighting but were stopped b y a hand when they turned around they were greeted by zelo. "Yah hyung" they said cutely. 

The members who had been secretly been following them, stopped at the sight in front of them. Bambam and jungkook hanging onto zelos arm. Each dangling in mid air. Zelo chuckled at the young ones and hugged them.

"Yugeom ,you fucking brat, Didn't you tell us that they were all depressed, but they look happy"jb said seething. Jackson tried to protect yugeom, by saying  maybe they made a mistake. " What if they part of a skate group with a tough image" daehyun said looking a his maknae being a hyung to two Little brats. "well we all worried for nothing" jackson said relieved at knowing his baby bro was safe.

"Guys stop with your mushiness"zelo said irritated after a while.

"sorry zelo" bambam said smiling. He checked his surronding for the coast to be clear. "I felt that someone was following us, and I wanted to be sure, but I guess they left. Let's go"! Bambam yelled.

"did you bring the boards"jungkook asked.    "yeah got them here, I took hyungs car and got them in the trunk"

"Wow man you took his car"! Bambam exclaimed.

"let me drive it" bambam said.

"no"zelo said ."aww come on hyung"just down the street, I'll promise I'll be back"

"No"

"What if I go with him" jungkook said determined for his friend to drive.

"That's even worse"!!zelo said.

Jungkook did his famouse puppy eyes that not even bts had seen.

"Kooks.." Zelo began." Fine but only around the street, then come back, ok bam"

"Yes hyung"! Bambam said.

 

"What the heck are they doing over there " himchan and jackson asked

"when did zelo get a car"? Daehyun asked surprised

."I don't think that's his car, the hyung he's living with had that car, so he must have taken it out for a drive" jongup answered. 

All the members looked on to the scene. Seeing bambam getting on to the drivers seat and jungkook on the passenger seat. Mark wanted to March down there and stop them from getting on. Bambam turned the car on, and it began to roar. The engine way to loud for everyone taste. He began moving the car and lowered down the windows. 

"Hyung" bambam screamed. "Yeah" zelo said while responding amused at tiny bam in the driver seat. "be back"jungkook screamed. And they sped off.

Everyone stared in shock. Those dumbasses really drove away. Namjoon could only shake his head, while jin tried to calm, everyone from letting there emotions go to much.

They continued watching the car go in circles and even saw bam drift in a street,after 5 minutes the car stopped and bambam and jungkook were laughing like maniacs."well I'm glad you had fun, but let's get going" zelo said. The boys just smirked.

They saw the boys grab there boards and headed down the street. The others followed behind keeping track of where they went but with 18 boys it was hard. Then they decided to split up, but youngjae said it was a dumb idea. So they didn't end up, going in groups. Both v and jimin, where chatting if what they would do if jungkook was in a gang. V punishment would be, jungkook, wouldn't get cookies from the bakery for aweek, jimin punishment was he didn't know yet but it would be really strict.

"can you guys stop with your chitchat, were trying to hurry and find them" jin warned no longer in his mom role.

Bambam , zelo and jungkook, speed up to a park, where there plan would begin to take place. They began playing baseball in the park and paitiently waited.The boys had to rush to keep up with them, along the way they almost got caught, but they avoided it. They saw the boys playing in a empty field. The three boys kept playing until, they heard some voices.

"Hyung, I think it's time" jungkook announced.

"Well, I'll say" bambam said a little bit frightened. He tried to look fearless, but he began to tremble. Zelo came to him and calmed him down."bammie, relax" he said.

Jungkook continued to play as everything was normal until he felt something go past him. It had been a baseball ball. Zelo looked back to see 7 guys coming to the park. He smirked."let the games begin"

Everyone watched from the outside, the boys had been playing for quite some time now and many of the members wanted to go home, so they decided to send some home. Youngjae , jinyoung and yugeom were sent back, to the dorm leaving jb, mark and jackson. From bts jin, v and jimin were sent with the latter not wanting to go. Younguk sent the weakest home, himchan and jongup. Daehyun fought to stay with them. So as the others left is when they saw everything begin to unfold.

The boys that just had arrived were dressed in the similar style the boys had all in dark clothe but with clown bandana. "Looks like were in for a feast boys" one of the boys yelled. "tonight well show these punks who they shouldn't mess with"

Zelo and the boys continued playing until out of know where one of the other guys threw bambam to the ground by surprise. Zelo and jungkook knew there was no mercy now.

It took a lot for jackson to be restrained from jumping that guy who threw Bambam. He was restrained by jb and mark who were also pissed as he was. Minutes passed and they still saw bambam on the ground. Jungkook couldn't get to him, because people were circling them. After 5 minutes, bambam began to stand up. The guy who had thrown him was laughing at him and pointingat him calling him profanities. Bambam looked over to his comrades and he smirked at them. Game time he thought. He stood up and under handily at flipped the guy down. Mark looked at his little bro, he didn't Know whether to be proud or angry at him, in the fact that he had just taken a guy taller than him down.Jungkook moved to bambam runningly, but before he got there he felt a blow to his head. Bambam and zelo eyes widened in shock. This was not what they expected. Things were not right anymore. Bambam left out a scream of agony and began to run to his friend.The guys began attacking him, and he fought them all, he recieved punches but none of them would stop him from getting to his friend. Zelo was shocked but he knew these guys were cheaters who played dirty.

Bambam was tired, but he had to get to jungkook, he saw another guy heading to him with a bat. Bambam was bruised and he jumped at the guys who had hit jungkook with a bat.He received punches back and forth, and even got hit with a bat. His members could only stare at the horror that was happening in front of them.

Suga was in shock, when he saw his dongsaeng fall to the ground he silently began to move to him, tripping along the way, but he was pulled back by

jhope. Suga tried to pull free from jhope but he had a strong grasp on him. Jhope began struggling but namjoon was the first one to speak."hyung, stop it" he said with a heavy sigh."what the heck" suga cried."can't you see that kookie got hurt" he yelled."we can't leave him there" suga cried along with jhope.

"We have to do something"! Youngjae saw and then he caught something on the field.Bambam had finally reached jungkook.

" wake up man"he cried.

"you promised me, we would be alright"you told me to trust you, tour the only one I trust, you and zelo hyung are my friends come on wake up" he cried.He felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked down on jungkook who smiled at him. "Well make it today bammie I promised you that"

"Let me help you up" 

"Where's zelo hyung" kookie asked.

"I don't know, after I saw you fall, I came straight to you" bambam said.

Zelo was in surrounded by the remaining gang. He smirked. He would fight for his kids. The fight began 1vs 4. He kept punching left and right and as soon as he was going to get hit bambam blocked his opponent with him receiving the blow. He smiled weekly at zelo . Before he fell on his knees .Mark finally broke down.  Bambam his bammie was a mess. Jackson this time tried to restrain him jb looked paled at bambam appearance. He would never this image of his younger member getting hit and being all bruised. Zelo looked at him and began fighting everyone. He hurt everyone who had hurt his friends.He was knocked to his knees many times, but he still continued. By the end of it he was bleeding heavily. Yongguk was seeing, waiting for zelos meltdown. He knew that If they steeped in, things would be much worse for the kids. Yes it did hurt, to see zelo like this, but Zelo was already old enough to be responsible for his actions. Youngjae was the opposite, he wanted to help his baby, he wanted to run and shield him from everything. Daehyun kept his composure, he had an urge to go for zelo and he had decided to go right away.

Zelo finally got to the final leader, and they began fighting."I told you, to not miss with bambam" zelo said.

"What did I do exactly" the guys said.

"You ambushed him, you sent your people to attack him, two weeks ago and you left him to a certain point that almost cost his Life"

"What are you talking about"! He screamed. Zelo spoke again" I said you hurt bammie, after he was walking to his dorm, he was attacked by your men"

"Wtf, I never did shit"!

"It's you who did something to my brother"! The leader said.

"you attacked him exactly a week ago, and he blamed you for it so tonight I came to revenge him" Zelo angrily responded back.

"Who's the guy that attacked your kid"

"The guys who hit jungkook" zelo spoke."

"That bastard causing trouble again" he went to his comrade was and began hitting him."you bastard, what did you do, how many times have I told you that you leave my name in bad,who told you to hit that boy answer me, you bastard"!!!

The guy was coughing up blood. He tried to speak but he only smiled."I went to get him, because my sister, got rejected by him"

"What the fuck"!!! He screamed."your sister is a crazy bat"!! And you know that you fool"!!

"Once we get home, well seek out your punishment"!! He kicked him once again and headed to zelo."look I apologize for the dumbass, and I'm sorry for tonight if I would have known I would. Not started anything but this guy was so believable and you know friends are like family and these kids of yours are truly one of a kind trying to protect you and they got the shit beaten out of them, name is Dino" well will leave and once again we apologize and let's go crew. 

Zelo headed to bambam and took his hand out to help him out, bambam shook his head, implying he was strong enough, and to worry about jungkook, who bambam had left him in a corner. Zelo shook his head and helped him anyway and they headed to jungkook together. Jungkook looked very worn out. Bambam held out his hand and carried him. Jungkook would have protested but he had no strength anymore. Zelo took him from bambam arms and carried him. They walked to their boards and decided to walk. They left everything for tomorrow, tonight they would drown their tiredness and helplessness with something else.

The boys saw everything, there were tears in their eyes. They would never forget tonight, the fear, the agony and their smile the boys had, and their bond.They saw the three left all broken some more than others but they continues with their head straight up.

"Why didn't you get in to help hyung"!! Daehyun called yongguk out. "We could have helped but you holded us back" suga said accusing namjoon.

"jb what the heck" mark said all the members accusing their leaders. The three leaders faced their angry members and sighed. They didn't know how to handle the situationanymore. "Look well talk about it tomorrow the most important thing is to go back to the dorm and not get caught" namjoon said.

"Are you crazy"!! Jhope said."those boys are hurt and your more worried about getting caught"!!!

"Look it's not my fault they got in the fight" rapmonster screamed.

"Yeah but we could have prevented it" suga said.

"How by restraining them" he responded back."jungkook is already old enough for us to be looking after him, he should learn to defend himself and if this is the only way he learns than be it as long as he doesn't involve us in his shit, we aren't his parents and he's not family"

Suga glared at him venomously. Jhope in shock and jackson looked away from him. Namjoon then understood his what he said."hyung.. Look.. I didn't mean to say" he said later coming to regret his words.. I'm just tired okay"

"No I don't understand namjoon.. Especially from you to say these words when the boy who says your his role model, the boy who worships you and loves you like family,  is suffering, you to turn your back on him.. I don't fucking understand"!!! Suga shouted."I don't know who you are anymore"!!! Jhope said silently.

"guys I didn't mean it like that" namjoon tried to soothe the situation. But he had fucked up big time.

 

Zelo carried jungkook toward a dark alley and they placed him down on a bench they wanted to see if he had been badly hurt. Bambam was trailing behind almost in pain. But he holded up, he didn't want jungkook to be in any stress, and for zelo to be blaming himself for it. Zelo looked at jungkook and saw he was still bleeding but bambam fast actions earlier helped him stop it for a while. He then asked if he was okay, and jungkook nodded his head." So what did the guy say" jungkook said.

"he wasn't the one that attacked bam, one of his man did it because bambam rejected his sister"

"When did I" bambam said. "Ah I finally remember this ajhumma was stalking me for a while and kept bothering me and I politely told her I couldn't date"

"Wow she must not have taken the rejection easily" zelo commented.

"Man she was old, I remember me and bam were hanging out and she was like in her late 30's"

"What a crazy bat" zelo said.

"Yeah and because of her I got in deep shit"bambam said.

"But all that matters Is that guy will probably be punished by leader, we sure had a tough night today, what time is it"? Zelo said.

"It's 2:45"

"Fuck we better get going, before anyone catches us"

"We can't go home like this"jungkook said."they'll find out"!

"That's the least of out worries now, getting you guys home is my responsiblity and if there's any problems I'll deal with it"

"Thanks hyung" bam said."hey the least I could do after you saved me back there, kid"

"Yah I'm not a kid, and either way I would have stood up for a brother because you guys are family"

"Thanks" zelo said.

"We are family and that means we look out for one another"jungkook said.

"Do you guys have a schedule today"?

"No were back into the studio in a month with all the members doing their activities I'm the one at home right now" jungkook said.

"I have mine in a week" bam said.

"Well that's good beause your injuries are going to take some time to heal"

"Yeah I know, but seriously let's go, I'll walk you to your dorm and I'll take jungkook in my car from there."

"Sounds good"

They began walking again and bambam continued to hold in the pain. Zelo looked at him worryingly. But bam just smiled. They kept walking but his breath was running out."hey bro, are you sure your okay"Zelo said panicky.

"Yeah I'm just tired" Bambam reassured. "Zelo, I don't think He can walk any longer, I feel like He's going to fall" jungkook said."I think the same thing"

But then they heard a thump in the back, Bambam had fallen face front"

Both boys quickly moved to him and saw Bambam in pain

"What should we do Zelo hyung" jungkook said."let's take him to the hospital" jungkook said.

"No we can't because there going to be a big investigation"

"Let's bring him to the place I live in hyung has many first aid kits and I'll call a hyung who's a doctor to check on him" zelo said.

"Fine but let's hurry up"

Both boys placed bambam on their back and walked toward jyp. As they were reaching they noticed some familiar faces standing by the corner store. They were suga, jackson and mark and hope. Both zelo and jungkook stay forzen in thier place." Fuck what are they doing here" kookie thought.

After Namjoon's comment, suga left first, with jhope sending namjoon a stare. Jackson and mark decided to head with the latter leaving the others behind."daehyun, let's go" youngjae said.

"well see each other later" he said. Leaving the three leaders there again.

"Hyung" namjoon began."look namjoon as a leader we have to be careful of our words and we have to look out for the younger ones, that's why we are leaders to show and to lead people, thats our job"

"I really messed up huh "

"Yeah but we learn from mistakes, those boys are suffering but if we get in they won't listen if we call them out, that's why we have to talk with them carefully and listen to them"he assured.

"I feel like I failed as a leader" jb stated."and more importantly as a hyung to bambam"

"Hey don't bring yourself down" yongguk said.

"shit happens for a reason, and these boys are going through a tough time, and they find comfort by being with each other, let them be, they will release that there are other people who care about them, but they don't see that right now"

"I wonder what could have caused them to act this way" jb stated looking sad."why are they like this" he said frustrated with no answers.

"I don't know" yongguk said sympathizing with the leaders because as the oldest he had to be the stronger one.

"Let's go, we had a long night, and I'm sure our members are worried for us as well, let's meet up tomorrow and talk this out okay, more calm "

"Yeah I guess we should, we have to talk with the rest of them"jb said.

The three leaders parted ways and headed to their dorm, who knew many questions awaited once they got there.

 

"Hyung what should we do" jungkook asked as they saw their hyungs standing near the store.

"let's cover bambam first of all and sneak across, good thing the light bulb in the street aren't fully working so were okay for now, we get in the car and drive off, at the count of 4 we run for it"1..2..3..4.. Both of them they ran silently through the street and got in the car, zelo carefully placed bambam on the back and jungkook in the passenger seat and he turned on the car, and sped off.

Mark turned to late when he saw a car zoom past them, at first he didn't recognize it but as he saw from the corner he noticed it was zelo driving. He cursed himself.  "shit guys" he said loudly getting the others attention."they just pulled off" he cursed. "

"What"!!! Suga said. "shit and now what" jackson said.

"there's no way we know where there going"jhope said sadly. "Guys we can't do anything anymore, let's just go home now and wait, and well meet later to discuss what we talked about" the boys went their separate way.

Mark and jackson got to the dorm and noticed jb had already gotten there and he was in the living room with the other three. Both of them went to sit down with the rest. "where's Bambam"? Youngjae asked.

"I think he just left" mark said.

"what do you mean"? Jb asked."

"He means that we just saw zelo pull away with them, god knows where"jackson said.

"so how did it go" jinyoung asked. Jackson and marks face told him everything "that bad huh"jinyoung said.

"I feel like I'm a failure as a hyung"!mark said."if I only knew what was happening to bambam, I could have stopped tonight"!! He yelled.

"yo man, it's no ones fault okay, so don't blame yourself" youngjae said.

Jackson just stared at the ground not daring to look up. He felt ashamed and guilty and he simply didn't know what to do.he kept seeing bambam face as he was all bloodied up, his smile and him getting hit over and over again and most importantly his cry. He wished he could get to images out of his head but they were impossible. Yugeom put a comforting hand on jackson shoulder and comforted him."hyung well get through this" he said. Jb finally decided to speak up" guys it's been a long night, let's go to sleep, and tomorrow well see what to do. Everyone headed to their room but nobody slept at all waiting for bam to return.

Namjoon arrived to the dorm and noticed the lights were turned off. He sighed, things weren't easy anymore . As he walked to his dorm he kind expected jungkook on his bed but no one was in his bedroom. He looked over at his bed at the photos jungkook had taken of everyone and the one he took with namjoon when he first arrived to the company. He slammed his fist on the desk and cried . He had really messed up hadn't he. Jin who had been standing there looking at his leader came in. He came in and patted rapmonster on his back. "Namjoon, don't be too hard on yourself..

"But I'm a leader and I'm suppose to look out for my members and I couldn't even take care of the youngest one when he needed me.. I feel like a failure..no wonder suga hyung and jhope hate me"

"Namjoon they don't hate you there just scared okay because we never been through this kind of situation and there worried about the Maknae because they pratically raised him since he got here to seoul.. suga isn't someone who shows his emotions to jungkook but he cares so much for himright now he's scared for him and he's trying to find A solution ..now namjoon don't bring yourself down because were going to get through this okay because were a team, now go talk to suga because I think he needs someone who'll listen to him Kay ..but you should wait until tomorrow because he's not himself right now.."

"I don't think we all are after what he experienced today..jin hyung you couldn't imagine it..it was so freighting to watch it and not to anything"

"Yeah suga told me.. He was crying it has been the first time he ever witnessed that and for his young brother to be hurt it triggered something In him,but let him be tonight and go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess here's part 3 of this story p.s also i wrote this back in 2015 haha that's why their about 18 or so once again i apologize it's not proofread and all over the place

"How is he hyung" zelo asked the man attending bambam.

"He's much better now he just fainted because of stress and panic but I already applied some things to make him feel better.

"Thanks hyung I owe you one "

"How did he even get hurt..no don't answer that I rather not know, but you punk be careful next time because this kid here might be more hurt"

"Yes I understand hyung, thanks for everything " zelo said as he escorted his hyung out d his apartment.

He returned back to check on his kids and found them sleeping . He gently woke them up , he had to take them home before their hyungs found out they had escaped from their dorm.

"Kookie.. Bambam wake up " zelo said.."time to go home " he said. He felt bad that bambam had to be woken up but he knew his dongsaengs would be in trouble if they weren't home. Jungkook was the first one to wake up and looked around and saw zelo and knew it was time to go. He gently shook bambam to wake up and stood him up. Jungkook pulled bambam and told him to walk. bambam had trouble but he managed. They were in zelo car and they dropped jungkook first. "Hey kooks are you okay " bambam and zelo asked. "Yeah" he answered back and closed the door. He just wanted to go home and sleep for a few days.

Zelo drove bambam near his dorm and tried to help bambam but the boy shook his head . "It's okay Hyung, I can handle it "

"Are you sure I can help you"

"No no it's better for you to get back home and rest and I'll text you guys tomorrow "

"Fine bambam you sure are stubborn"

"Yeah whatever" bambam said smiling. Zelo said goodnight and speed off . Bambam headed to his dorm and couldn't wait to hit his bed . He stood in front of the door not knowing what to do . He then decidedto open the door. Everyone was sleeping from he could tell. He tiptoed to his room and went to his bed and grabbed his pjs and tiptoed to the bathroom. Yugyeom looked to where bambam headed. He was back at least which was all that mattered .Bambam got to the bathroom and looked at himself in the Mirror. He looked like shit.His shirt was still bloody and his face was bruised but something make up could fix.He washed up and changed and headed to bed. He looked at his phone and recieved a msg from jungkook asking if he had made it home. He texted him back he had and placed his phone on sleep.Jackson and Mark Heard the door Open and knew it was bambam who had just gotten home. They sighed and relief and stared at each other. "Mark he's here" jackson said. "Yeah I know, should we go and check on him" mark asked jackson.

"No because he'll get suspicious and he'll won't say anything, we have to wait until he ready to say or ask for help"

"But you know that won't happen soon, bambam is really stubborn"! Mark said raising his voice.

"Mark we can't rush things and I'll already talked with jb and he agreeded on it, we'll continue to act normally like always for right now and try to find a way to help bambam" jackson said as he sighed. Mark just sighed and stayed quiet after that. Later on they were pulled in by sleep.

Jungkook texted bambam to ask how he was and got back a reply after saying he was ok. Now that his friend was alright it was time to go to bed. He went past his room to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. He then went to his room quietly and went to sleep. Namjoon stayed awake until jungkook got there, once he heard the door open. He pretended to fall asleep. He saw through his eyes jungkook going to bathroom and later coming out from there. Namjoon really wanted to cry for jungkook but he had to be strong for his members.

Zelo drove back home and placed the car in the garage. He cleaned the car for any signs of blood and put the cover back on. His hyung had said he could use his car for any emergencies and tonight he considered it one. He texted jungkook to aks how he was and received a text better than before. Which was good, he went into the apartment and saw the lights all dark. He missed coming home to people in the dorm, he was Never alone there because he always had his second family there, and now he had his friend here but he wasn't always home . It was basically him by himself all day. Not even his members texted him they stopped after a while everyone to caught up In their own thing. He felt hopeless a lot and didn't know what to do with his life when he met his new friends they were both idols from bts and got7 and who knew they had so much in common . He met them in a skatepark. They were skating at 2am when they just got along and began hanging out with them. Having them as friends brighten his day. He didn't feel so alone anymore and

No longer had the urge to end his suffering. He had two puppies who followed him everywhere. They looked so innocent at first glance but they were really bad ass. Who would expect cutie bambam to kick some serious butt. He once told him he didn't let his members know he was a black belt in martial arts, he said there were many things he didn't tell his members because then they would question him a lot.Jungkook was a very shy kid but putting him with bambam brought back his weirdness. He enjoyed pranking people. But he also had his falls. He didn't talk much about them, but zelo knew he felt pressured to be the golden maknae who was capable of everything.

He sighed as he turned on the lights, he checked on his phone and he knew he didn't have any missed calls. He got into his room and changed and Layed down. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow, but just do something to get him out of this phase he was going through.

Later in the morning the members were beginning to get up. Many hadn't slept a wink since last night and suga was a prime example of this. He stayed up all night on a solution. But he didn't know what to do. His baby bro was hurting and none of them had known. He as a hyung should have payed attention.he kept bringing him self down ,and at that moment jhope came in looking the same way he felt. "Hyung,"jhope said. suga kept looking down. Jhope came toward suga and hugged him."well get though this, hyung" jhope said.suga wanted to cry, but he stopped himself. He just hugged jhope and looked at him."we will, I know well get through this" he said as cleared his eyes. Both of them smiled weakly and got out to join the others. 

"For now let's act like everything is fine, I don't want us to make jungkook feel anymore pressure to change or get stressed alright" suga said to jhope before they walked out of the room. Jungkook got up early and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower he applied some bb cream to cover his marks. He got dressed. And headed to the living room. All the members were there eating there breakfast. V looked at him smiling, inviting him to join, but jungkook shook his head. V just poured and turned his head back to him.

"Ah kookie, sit down" jin said. He looked tired as jungkook could tell. He always overworked himself a lot and he just wished his hyung could rest better."do you have school today kookie" he asked as jungkook sat down at the table. He never would turn down anything to jin. "No, we're on a month break" jungkook announced.

"Since when" jin said alarmed."I had no idea"

"Don't worry about it" jungkook said."everyone is going overseas for their groups and not many students will be left so they decided to give us a break" he informed the worrying member.

"Ah, mianhe kookie" Jin said. As he Ruffles his hair, but he saw jungkook flinch at his touch. Jin looked worried and suga tensed up.  "Are you hurt jungkook" Jin asked."no nothing, it's just a reflex of mine" jungkook said standing up from the table. "Where are you going" suga asked."you haven't finished eating or haven't started eating for that fact.

"I'm going out for a walk" jungkook said leaving the table.

at the got7 dorm, there was always noise so early in the morning. The maknae waking everyone up, youngjae laughing at the maknaes misfortune and bambam in the mirror checking himself out, but today that said member was still in bed. Which was unusual for him because he normally would be up and dressed in suits. "Where's bambam" mark said alarmed as he stood his from his place in the table looking around for his brother. "He's still in bed" yugyeom said to mark reassuring the oldest member.

mark began walking to the room, but was stopped by yugyeom. "He's okay" yugyeom assured. "How do you know" mark said raising his voice. "Mark chill out, there's no need to raise your voice" Jackson said. "I'm sorry yugyeom" mark said. "It's okay hyung"

Bambam woke up a bit later than usual, his whole body hurt like shit but he couldn't show that to his members, he had always has the mentality not to show his weakness to people. He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. His injuries were still there, and he applied make up, no one would suspect him because they already knew he wore bb cream. Once he got out of the shower he headed to the living room, all the members were in the kitchen having breakfast. He approached them, and said good morning."look who decided to wake up" youngjae said. 

Bambam rolled his eyes at him and decided to ignore him." Morning hyungs" bambam said. He looked through the cabinets and took some cereal out. "Morning bam" they all said looking at him. "Is something wrong" bambam asked as they stared at him weirdly" 

"no nothing " jb answered quickly. "Oh okay" bambam said. He ate his cereal quietly as he heard the members get up from the table. Mark and Jackson were the only ones left in the table. Bambam could tell they were arguing, because the others would leave them when to figure their stuff out.Bambam received a text from zelo at the moment and the members looked up at him stopping their conversation. Bambam payed them no attention and paid attentionto the msg.

Zelo: hey bammie what's up? I hope your doing much better, why don't you say we meet up and go have breakfast with kooks my treat.

Bambam: ah hyung::) forever worrying no worries I'm doing great. I have the strength like the hulk. Keke yeah I have nothing to do so let's meet up in a hour.

Zelo: you punk you can't lie to me~let's meet up I want to check on you punk and my other punkmeet me at the cafe park I'lltext kooks

Bambam: Aish hyung!!! Kay I'll meet you there let me get ready

Jackson and mark just stared at bambam wondering who he was texting, jb came to check on them and saw that they stared at bambam. Jb still couldn't look at him properly. He still remembered bambam crying and he was a boy who was always smiling so it's was hard to imagine him as a weak boy emotionally not physically.Bambam finished texting zelo and put his dish on the sink and began waking to his room. He crashed onto jb who looked at him with scares eyes. Bambam looked at him with a smile. "Sorry hyung I didn't mean to run into you" he said as he left again. "Where is he going" jb asked. "I don't know" Jackson said sighing. "I just came to tell you manager hyung said we have this week off" jb said as he sat at the table. " I was planing to go back home today"

"But hyung what about.." Jacksonbegan mentioning him bambam , but was stopped mark who just said. "Yeah go with your family, say hi to them" mark said. "Yeah I will" jb said as he forgot about bambam situation and headed to the living room."Hey mark why did you shut my mouth " Jackson said. "Look I can't tell you the reason, but the look on his tells us a whole different reason"

"What are you talking about mark"!

"Ah Jackson and mark hyungs "youngjae said. "Yeah"

"Well you know how manager hyung gave us the weekend off, I decided to go back to my hometown"

"Oh okay" mark said. "When are you leaving"?

"In the afternoon, me and jb are grabbing the train for our hometown"

"Oh okay" Jackson said."what about yugyeom and junior"

"There going to a dance seminar in gwangju, they been waiting such a long time to go and there leaving later as well"

"Well I better go pack" youngjae said as he left.

"Be here my ass" mark said. 

"Mark what now"

"Didn't they all say that we were all going to work together to help bambam but their all trying to escape this situation"

"You know it's not true mark"!!

"I'm right you just don't see it" Mark said as he raised his voice.

"See what"!!!

"Ah mark Jackson, I'll be back later" bambam said as he went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going , bambam" mark said.

"I'm going over to zelo, and jungkook "

"So early in the morning bam, can't you hangout with them later, we have something to do in the afternoon"

"What"? "From what I know, we have the weekend off"

"My parents are coming over to visit us and they want me to bring you along and I already told them I was taking you with me"

"But hyung"! Bambam said. "I already promised zelo I was going"

"What is more important your family or your friend"

"Mark just let him go" Jackson said.

"No he has to go with us when we meet my family" Mark argued.

Bambam sighed but he said"fine let me call zelo to tell him I won't go today"

"Mark I know your upset but we can't overprotective him" Jackson said.

"You just don't understand" mark said.

 

"Ah hyung I'm sorry once again, but. Mark hyung said I had to go with him and I can't let him down"

"Yah don't worry bambam, I was also going to call you about canceling I also got unexpected visitors right now"

"Who"?

"Youngjae" he said and hung up.

 

"Ah hyung, I didn't know you were coming over" zelo said as he took youngjae inside his house.

"Ah no it's my fault for not letting you know"

"So why brings you here hyung"

"Can't a hyung visit his favorite maknae"

"Favorite maknae"? Zelo asked weirdly. "Are you feeling well, do you want me to call Your mom"

"I'm good and why call my mom you punk"

"Ah there's the youngjae I know"

"Speaking informally to your senior, who raised you like that"

"You did" zelo said seriously."yah your sounding like youngguk hyung, now"

"No, I'm not, I'm my own person" Zelo argued almost as reminding himself .

"I know , I was just joking, look I came over to ask if you wanted to go with me to a concert, youngguk hyung performing tonight and we wanted to surprise him"

"We"? Zelo asked.

"Yeah, the other members have been planing this for weeks" youngjae continued.

"Oh you already had planned it" zelo said.

"Yeah I mean no, look do you want to go or not"

"No it's okay, I don't want to interfere in you guys plans, and I already promised bambam to hangout with him"

"Your not interfering" youngjae said.

"Nah, it's okay hyung really, and I better get going I have to meet a friend right now"

"Who"? youngjae asked.

"Well hyung nice of you to stop by "zelo said as he moved youngjae towards the door and placed him outside.

Youngjae just stared at the door, in shock the maknae had basically pushed him out, but he saw the look in his eyes of zelo and he felt like such a douche right now. He had mentioned that they had already planned this and without him. It never crossed their mind to invite him. He now understood why zelo did this to him. He didn't want to make him feel hurt so he decided to knock again. "Zelo, hyung really wants you to go, let's go for old time sakes the whole gang, I'm sure yongguk hyung will be super excited to see you there, you don't Know how much he misses you"!

Zelo just stood behind the door. If they had really missed him, couldn't they had called or texted to check on him. He didn't know what to do, but he still had his pride but on the other hand, he really missed yongguk rapping.

"I'll see if I can go, I have to call bambam "

"Great, the address is in this restaurant called five Angels, you know where it is right"

"Yeah, I know" zelo said

"Great see you there maknae" youngjae said as he left out a sigh., he had really fucked up big time"

Zelo returned to his room and laid in bed , he covered himself with his blanket as a protector from everything he felt it didn't want to feel.

Jungkook had left the table, but was pulled back by Jin."kookie, you can't leave the table without eating, that's not nice and its definitely not how we taught you, go back to the table and eat "

As jungkook had said before he never opposed Jin,and followed his rules. As much as he was having a hard time , he would never upset Jin. "Ok , let me just grab my jacket, it's cold outside"

"Great" Jin said as he went back to the kitchen." What did he say" suga asked.

"He's coming back to eat" Jin said smiling at him.

"Ok" suga said shaking his head. "You look very tired" v told him.

"I'm just a bit tired" suga responded, but they all knew better, he hadn't slept at all, not even Namjoon and jhope for that matter. All three of them stayed awake all night figuring on what to do with kookie.

Jungkook came back to the table and began eating his food. Suga just stared at him, trying to figure out what was different or what had changed about him. He noticed he has become buffer than before, his face was much smaller than before and he looked really tired than before. "jungkook, didn't you have that project you need to finish, the one you were asking me to help you with" jhope asked. "We can work on it now" he offered.

Jungkook looked down and back at jhope" that was due two months ago"

"Ah I'm sorry jungkook,I should have helped you when you needed it"

"No worries, me and the boys worked on it during broadcast"

"The boys" jimin asked curiously.

"Yeah bambam and zelo hyung"

"Ah they helped you, in broadcast" V said not understanding.

"Yeah , bambam helped me when he had standby for mc and zelo worked on it with bambam when I was on tv station, thanks to them I passed my class"

"What great friends" Jin said.

"Yeah they're someone I really trust" jungkook smiled.

"Oh"'suga said out loud. He felt like an arrowhad pierced him through.Jungkook didn't trust them. Jhope had the same reaction, and so did everyone else. They were failures as hyungs to their maknae.

 

Bambam was roaming around the house looking for his shoes, when he saw yugyeom calling out to him. "Hey bambam, where did you go last night"

"What are you saying yugyeom" bambam said looking around so no one heard them.

"Don't play me bambam, I saw you go outside, and you didn't come back early"

"I was here all the time"! Bambam raised his voice just enough to for yugyeom.

"No you weren't, you were bleeding" yugyeom responded back.

Bambam pushed yugyeom away to get away from him, but yugyeom held onto his wrist tightly.

"Let me go yugyeom"!He struggled but yugyeom was bigger than him, he tried swinging at him but he was pushed and shoved to the ground by jb. "Bambam, what do you think your doing"! Jb said threatnly. "No hyung he didn't do anything" yugyeom said as he saw bambam fall to the ground.

Mark and Jackson came running into the room, and saw bambam on the floor. Jackson saw yugyeom crying, but once jb got mad no one stepped in.

"So are you going to tell me why you were going to hit your own member, huh" jb sneered. Bambam just stayed quiet not even looking up at them, yugyeom tried helping him up, but bambam didn't move at all. Yugyeom turned to Jackson "hyung it's my fault, I pushed bambam buttons to far and he was just trying to get away from me and jb came in and thought differently.

Mark walked over to bambam, and told him to get up" bambam get up and apologize to jb and yugyeom this instant"

"Mark Are you crazy" Jackson said in Chinese. "Yugyeom is saying it wasn't his fault, why does he need to apologize"

"Bambam, get up and apologize" mark warned again. Bambam stood up, with a straight face and no look of anger appeared in his face. He turned to jb and bowed and apologized. "Jb hyung, I'm sorry for pushing yugyeom, and your right I tried to hit him, and I'm deeply sorry for putting yugyeom in danger" he said and he turned to yugyeom. "Yugyeom, please accept this low person apology, I did you wrong and I'm sorry"

Yugyeom tried to cry harder. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to help bambam but he made things worse.

"Get up bambam" jb said. Bambam did that and he felt a smack on his head. "You need to grow up, bambam"

Jackson watched with horror and mark just stayed quiet. "Bambam put your shoes on, my dad here to take us with him"mark said and left the room. Bambam followed behind and shot a glare at yugyeom. Jackson followed behind and put his arm around him, bambam just shrugged it off and when he got out of the house, his emotions did a 360 turn. He turned to marks dad and ran to him and hugged him, he greeted Joey and mark mom cheerfully. "Ah bambam why the long face" mark mom said."me, no I'm just happy your here" bambam assured.He got into the car with Joey and talked about cars and video games. Bambam played along with everyone and he did have a great time and all, but he still couldn't forget the fact he apologized to jb and yugyeom and how mark made him apologize. He did it, because mark told him to and sungjun had told him to look over mark and follow him in everything.  ****

"Are you okay bambam" Joey asked. "Yeah I'm just bored no offense"

"Man, I know what you mean, me and my gf were suppose to hangout today, but my parents told me to come, and mark tried to tell them to let me go but my parents told me to come"

"Really mark let you off the hook, he told me I had to come, my friends invited me to eat and I couldn't go"

"Wow mark did that, I'm sorry bambam, wait you made friends your own age, that's so cool"

"Yeah there jungkook and zelo hyung, jungkook is a 97' and zelo is late 96'"

"Wow that's cool, hey I have an. Idea, let's go out, to the city, just the two of us and invite your friends"

"Really you would do that"! Bambam exclaimed.

"Yeah why not were already old enough"

He soon left to ask his mom."hey mom" he said as he approached the table were mark and Jackson were sitting down at.

"Yes" she answered. "I was wondering if me and bambam could go out and explore the city"

"No he can't" mark said. "I asked mom not you mark"

"Bambam is here to hangout with the family"mark said. "Mark, let the boys go out and have fun, they been with us all afternoon and I'm sure they want to have guy fun" his mom said.

"But." Mark said."bambam you and Joey can go but please be back early"

"Yes" bambam said as he approached them, "Joey, my friend jungkook is meeting us later on, zelo said he'll also join us"

"Great, let's grab my phone and head out"

"Bye hyungs" bambam called out as he headed off with Joey.

Mark parents and Jackson turned around to face mark. He still looked angry at his mom decision. Jackson finally spoke up"mark what's your problem, you've been acting like a asshole to bambam all day, I'm sorry mark parents but mark being acting like this all day.

"Mark what's wrong" his dad asked.

"Nothing " mark said.

"Is it something related to bambam" his mom asked " no" mark said. "I just don't want him to get in trouble"

"Joey knows how to take care of him" mark dad said.  "I hope your right" 

Both jungkook and Jin were going to get some things they needed for the dorm, and it was really awkward. Until Jin instated the talk" jungkook, how's school going"

"Good, I guess" jungkook said. "That's all" Jin asked. "What about your friends" Jin asked. "Youknow bambam and zelo, there doing good i guess"

"I meant school friends" Jin said.

" I don't have any, and it's not like I need them either way" he said.

"is something bothering you kookie"? Jin asked in a soft voice.

"No, I just like being with zelo and bambam, there good friends"

"Ah that's good, but you shouldn't get into any trouble, okay always be safe"

"Yeah, mom" jungkook said as he pulled the bags from Jin hand and carried them. They continued waking and ran into zelo.

"Juhong" jungkook shouted. Zelo turned around and saw kookie. He smiled at him and waved his hand. He came to them and said hello to Jin. Jin stared at the boys he was so tall, and very good looking for a guy but he had the same face like a bunny like his kookie. Jin greeted back. "Kookie, how are you" zelo said. "Never better man" he said.

"Good, hey I was wondering if you want to hangout tonight, my hyung invited me to a performance and I was going to invite bambam too"

"Yes man"!he said. "Jin hyung can I go to the performance tonight"

"I don't know jungkook"

"Come on Jin hyung"

"Let me ask suga, and see what he says"

"He doesn't mind what I do, as long as I don't bother him" jungkook stated.

"He does care and maybe if you invite him he'll go with you"

"Hyung, what part of zelo and bambam didn't you not hear"

"I'm sorry kookie, but I can't let you go if that's the way your going to act"

"Sorry zelo shi but kookie can't go until he learns his manners"

"It's okay" zelo said looking down. Jin felt really bad, but he was looking out for his member. "Well I better go" zelo said and skated away.

Jungkook stared at his friend leave, he saw his eyes change a lot, but zelo was a quiet person like him, so he wouldn't do anything to oppose anyone, but jungkook knew otherwise.

"Sorry kookie" Jin answered. Jungkook just grabbed the bags and began walking again. The rest of the way he didn't talk at all. He wasn't mad at Jin, at all, but he was sad he couldn't go with his friend who needed him.Zelo left after Jin told him jungkook couldn't go, he kind of wished jungkook could have gone, but he knew his hyung was looking out for him, he chuckled when he thought on how Jin and kookie looked like a mother and a son arguing. He decided he was going to go to the performance, but he needed to take something to congratulate his hyung. But he didn't have enough money. He barely made it with the money his mom sent him, and his hyung the model left him live for free at his house. He was walking when he heard a shout behind him. It was a squeaky, slight high voice, he knew who it was. It was bambam voice. Zelo turned around and there was bambam with another person. "Yah hyung " bambam said. "I've been screaming like crazy for you and you ignored me" 

"You just shouted his name bambam" the other person chuckled.

"Oh hyung meet mark's  brother Joey, he's the same age as you"

"Hello" he boy greeted.

"Ah hello" zelo said. Suddenly the boys got a phone call, and excused himself.

"We were going to visit the mall, what are you doing zelo"?

"Just passin time"! Zelo said.

"Hey bambam" Joey said.

"My gf got lost and I have to go look got her, I have to go back to the hotel and get my dad, are you coming"

"Is it okay if I stay here" bambam asked.

"Yeah sure" I'll let my mom know.

"Kay" bambam said as he waved goodbye

"So hyung, what should we do today"

"You punk are you okay, let me see your bruises "zelo said as he checked bambam face .

"It's good hyung "

"If your lying, I'll  kick you"

"Okay okay let's go " bambam pouted cutely.

They went to several places and bambam agreed to go the performance. They got there, but it wasn't your regular place. It has such a strong presence of hip hop they came to the conclusion it was a underground battle."hyung are you sure it's here"? Bambam asked zelo.

"I think so" zelo said. "Youngjae hyung told me it was in this place, come on let's go get in line"

"Sorry kid, but you can't go in" the bouncer said.

"But my friends invited me here"zelo said.

"You have to be 20"

"I'm twenty and he's the same age as me" zelo said.

"Hyung lets just go"

"Listen to the kid kid"

"Hey I'm no kid" bam bam said.

"Yeah just get lost"

Bambam pulled zelo out of the line, when a person came out"

"What are you doing" the guy said.

"We've being waiting for them all night, let them in now"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"the bouncer said.

"Go in" he told a dumbfounded Zealand bambam but they still went in.

They followed the guy as he explained "you guys sure are late, we've been waiting for you guys to perform out there, the first rapper is up and then it's your turn"

"What" zelo said.

"You guys are performing.. Your the duo that we've been waiting for"!!

They were pushed on to the stage and were announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new rookie rappers who came to show their worth please give a hand of applause to them"

Bambam and zelo stood on stage staring at each other in horror. What were they going to do, zelo was going to go off stage hurringly but was stopped by bambam.

"hyung we can't just stay still we have to get out of here, but then again why don't we just have fun,you said you missed rapping onstage and what better way to do it than showcase your speciality and mine" bambam said. "I don't know bambam, I don't know what mess we're in, but I don't want to embarrass myself on stage without a rap, I'm not a rapper , I'm just someone who raps"

Bambam playfully slapped him"you are a a rapper bro, let's do that rap you wrote the one you called no title"

"What but that's not even a rap "

"Yeah it is zelo"! Bambam said. Let's go up. He said as they were pulled into the stadium. Once the boys got up there the whole place became quiet. There was murmurs around the people. Weren't these idols. What were they doing in a place like this. A guy started booing at them and many followed. Yongguk and his members were seated down in a table when they heard booing he looked up to the stage and caught to familiar faces.It was zelo and bambam or jungkook. He looked at the boys who were on stage getting booed at. He noticed zelo wanted to head back and he was going to stand up and get them off as well as himchan. But the boy next to zelo began.

"Hey what's up"!!! He screamed unfazed by the boos. "I don't really mess with you now" bambam began.  He then pulled zelo to the front and began his rap"no title"

Bambam sang the chorus and even rapped towards the end. Yongguk and the boys were astonished. The lyrics were full of hurt and hope fullness. Zelo was really hurt with what had happened and for someone so young to feel isolated was the worst, and with feelings full of hate towards their former company was not something they wanted for their maknae.

They tried to protect him, but they were separated and made him feel isolated.

Zelo kept rapping his heart out, everything he felt was written in his lyrics, bambam created the eng chorus, and help him with the resources.

Once they finished rapping both of the were sweating. Bambam patted zelo in the back and looked at the crowd who were silent. Until threats cheers. The same person who had booed them, began whistling and clapping his hands. Zelo and bambam smiled, and bowed and left the stage. The guy who had dragged them here was backstage and looked at them. "Who are you guys" he asked. "Your not the group who we are waiting for" he said. "I'm going to call security"

"Leave the boys alone" someone said.

"Jepp, you know these boys"

"Yeah there with me" yongguk said looking over at the boys. Zelo and bambam stared at the man in front of them. "Let's go, bammie" zelo said.

He began pulling bambam hand, towards the exit."zelo" yongguk called out. "Stay" he said. Zelo paused, he really couldn't say no to his hyung, and leaving would be considered wrong. "Zelo hyung, we don't have to stay" bambam said.

"Let's stay for a little bit"

All six members were all sitting in the table with bambam sitting next to zelo.

"The family is  back" himchan said to his delight. "Our maknae is hanging out with us" jongup said. Zelo looked around, they didn't look worried at all, they didn't seem that the past year has been difficult for them, maybe he was the only one who felt like shit wth the whole issue. " zelo, is something wrong" daehyun asked. Zelo didn't answer. "I really liked your rap, did you write it by yourself"

"Yeah zelo hyung wrote it" bambam said answering the question.He could feel his hyung didn't want to be here, and seeing all his members together must have been a shock to him.

"Ah that's good, bambam is that right"

"Yeah people call me bambam"

"How old are you"? Himchan asked.

"I'm 18" bambam answered.

"What you look so young" he said.

"Thanks"

"Which group are you from" youngjae asked.

"Got7!, I'm a rapper from Thailand "

"Wow Thailand that's pretty good" daehyun and youngjae exclaimed .

"Zelo aren't you hungry" yongguk asked.

"Yeah, It's just weird eating here" 

"How come yongguk asked"

"Never mind" zelo said.

"So zelo how is it going with you and the chick malia"

Zelo stayed quiet and avoided their eyes.

"We broke up the day we went on hiatus" zelo said.

"Ah I'm sorry""

"What's there to be sorry about"zelo said.

"Umm, nothing I guess"

Bambam phone rang. He answered and he heard yelling. It was mark.

Joey tried to get him to shut up."hey bambam it's me Joey , I just want to know where you are"

"Tell him to get back here this moment, I told you it was a bad idea to let them

Go"

"Ah Joey I'm heading there this instance" bambam said getting up worrying zelo.

"I have to go hyung" bambam said.

"I'll go with you"zelo said standing up

"Sorry hyung, but my friend is coming for me and mark is up his ass , I don't want you to get In trouble" bambam said as he ran.

"That kid is kind of rude he didn't even say goodbye to his seniors, and he didn't even respect his elders or zelo" himchan said.

Zelo stood up "I apologize forBambam, but I hyung you don't know him to make assumptions based on what you saw, bambam was in a hurry but he's the most respectful kid you ever meet and he didn't call me hyung because in our friendship age doesn't matter, and if he by any means offended you, I apologize for him" zelo said as he got up and left.

The members just stared at zelo retreating figure. Daehyun stood up quickly and followed after him, youngjae grabbed his hand but was pushed aside. 

Daehyun ran up to Zelo and grabbed into his arm.zelo turned back and daehyun could notice he had tears in his eyes, but zelo averted his eyes."yes hyung" zelo asked."why are you leaving" daehyun asked."I'm going home" zelo said ."but you just got here"! Daehyun said." Yeah but I told youngjae I wasn't going to ruin your guys night"!

"So we're friends are we, were allowed to hang out once in a while"! Daehyun said.

"I already have friends"zelo said.

"What, that doesn't even make sense"!!! Daehyun said. "You know zelo sometimes your really complicated and we don't know what happening in your mind or what you feel.

Zelo turned around" I never asked you to know how I feel, and I didn't even want to come somewhere where I'm not welcomed, and if you think I'm so complicated , you shouldn't deal with me then"!!!

"Zelo Aish you really piss me off sometimes, I've been trying to understand you okay, I'm worried about you but if your going to be like this.. It's better if I let you be" 

"Fine, I dont really give a fuck, daehyun ssi , everyone leaves me anyway what's one more person, I don't need your pity give it to someone who cares"

That was the last straw for daehyun who punched him in the face. Zelo stumbled back a bit, shocked but he returned the punch equally as well. Daehyun got worked more and next thing they knew it they were rolling around the ground. Daehyun looked as zelo as they rolled around, he was getting wet. Zelo was crying. Some people gathered and they were pushed aside by the members of bap. They pushed zelo off daehyun, and youngjae even punched him back. Bang tried to hold him back but youngjae went at it again. He punched Zelo who was in the ground. Jongup finally had enough and pushed youngjae aside. He yelled "stop it"!!!

Himchan also came over and told the people to delete the pictures or else and if he found out someone posted them online, they would be catches as his brother worked in the fbi. Now all the members were there all surrounding daehyun. And jongup stood by Zelo. Youngjae was the first to speak."I didn't invite you so you could beat up your hyung"!! He screamed at Zelo.Zelo stood up and wiped his face with the blood and tears.

Jongup tried taking Zelo by the arm, but Zelo slightly pushed him away. "I'm sorry hyung but I have to leave" he told jongup silently. Jongup nodded, but was screamed again by youngjae. Daehyun told him to shut up and headed to zelo. Zelo moved back and backed away. Yongguk came behind him to. "Zelo, we have to talk, are you okay"!

Zelo laughed a awful desperate laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, sir,after all someone annoying and complicated like me shouldn't feel something so small" he said tears falling down. "Zelo shi"

Daehyun said. 

"It's okay sir, now I know how you really felt, and I'm glad you let out all you felt with me, from here and out don't look for me, don't worry and get rid of all your worries, I'm sorry to have bothered your family gathering"

Zelo said wiping his tears and limped away. The bap members were shocked, and Daehyun turned around to them and glared at them "why did you step in"! He told youngjae."I did it so he would learn respect"

"Who told you I needed help" daehyun screamed. "Shut up" yongguk said and left after Zelo. 

Jungkook had arrived home, and left the groceries in the kitchen. Suga was in the living room, when Jin came in later. "Jungkook , are you going to be mad at me for ever, I'm sorry but I told you we had to ask suga for permission , I'm not the only one who is your guardian "

Jungkook came back and stared at Jin. "Hyung, I never ask you for much and the only time a friend needed me, you straight up told me no, and to ask suga what bs is that.. Your my guardian hyung"!

"Watch you language kook" v said swatting jungkook legs.  Jungkook winced.

"V, why did you hit him" Jin said angrily at v. Who only stared at them in confusion.

"Jungkook lets go to my room" Jin said pulling jungkook to his room with suga following them. Leaving v in confusions much more.

"Jungkook I'm sorry but I don't like you hanging out with that kid, he's being a bad influence on you"

"Hyung you don't know him at all"!! Jungkook said.

"I do know enough to know he isn't someone who isn't right to be friends with you"

"Who are you to choose my friends, you are my hyung but that's about it,you don't choose sugar hyungs or the rest of the others friends, so who gives you the right to choose mine"

"Jungkook, I'm only trying to look out for you" jin said tears forming in his eyes

"Jungkook, let's go" suga said.

"Where" jungkook said. 

"Just get a sweater and get out now" sugar commanded.

Suga gave Jin a look and Jin knew this was trouble" suga let it go "

"No it's time to settle things now"

"Wait until namjoon gets here"

But to no avail.. Suga had dragged jungkook out. Jin still followed them, and tried to tell suga to stop. namjoon had just gotten home with jhope and jimin, when they saw Jin telling suga to stop. "Yoongi stop, let's wait for everyone he said"

Jungkook looked back to Jin, who was begining to lose his cool.He even bumped into a desk trying to stop them, he winced in pain and In that second.He pulled away from suga, surprising suga with his action. Jungkook walked over to Jin, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere hyung" he said. Suga stared at the boy, he was really someone he didn't know. "What's happening here" jhope said. 

"Nothing" jungkook said. "Well it's Sure does, " jimin said. "Jungkook lets go" suga called out again. "I can't " jungkook said. "What' do you mean you can't " suga said getting tired. "I promised Jin, I was going to help him cook, and I never break promises to my umma" jungkook said as it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Jin began crying. "Are you disobeying your hyung" suga said. "He's my omma, which is higher in positions then a hyung, so I'm not"

"Are you speaking informally now brat" suga said glaring at kookie. The words he had just said had pissed him off. "Suga he didn't say anything bad" Jin said. "That's your problem Jin you all baby him, and defend his actions, you aren't his mom so stop acting like one"

 

Bambam arrived to the hotel the and he got a sympathetic look from Joey and his mom. Mark turned around andwent out to greet bambam "why did you leave Joey" mark said. "I went out with zelo hyung" bambam answered

"Who's permission "

"Mark stop already" Jackson interfered.

"He's my responsibility "!!!

"I don't need you to watch over me"bambam said.

"Well you sure do need someone to take care of you, your like my son" mark screamed.

Bambam stared and looked at him with widening eyes" son"? He asked. He kept his stare at mark who kind of flinched.

"Son, I am like a son to you"! Bambam screamed.

"Mark, i didn't want you to treat me like a son, I thought I was like a brother, I didn't need anyone to babysit me and feel sympathy.

"Bambam, we all care about you" Jackson said. "We never felt any sympathy or did we feel obligated to take care of you"

"Jackson, you know that I've never done anything to you guys but this is to much who gave you the right to say I can't hang out with my friends"

"Bambam your grounded"mark said.

"Says who, you aren't anybody to tell me what to do"!!

"I'll call sungjin and tell him what you've been upto"!! Mark threatened.  

Bambam stared back almost hurt by the mentions of his favorite hyung. "Sungjin hyung has nothing to do with this, and I stopped contacting him long ago so please don't involve him, and like always I'll listen to you mark and he left. 

"What the heck, mark, you've become someone different in a day, leave the boy alone he wants to hangout with his friends and he wasn't hurt which is all that matters" 

"Jackson you don't understand I'm only doing this because I care about him, I have to look out for him, from people"

"Like who"? jackson said. " the other members you know they don't really like bambam" mark answered,a nd I have to keep him in check"

"They like bambam what are you. Talking about"!!

"Jackson Iet me tell you something, Have you ever wonder why I'm always behind bambam and get mad at him easily"

"No"

"I do it so the others won't hurt him more, I tried to discipline because Jackson, this isn't our country and I'm afraid he going to get hurt, and as a foreigner were supposed to act as the disciplined for the other foreign members, because  people think we can handle them,they all assume that since we are older we should control them and truthfully I don't want jb to get yell at him"

"Jb I've never seen him get mad at bambam, annoyed yes, like today but I don't he's capable of it"

Mark shook his head" Jackson, he did get at bambam, but sungjin got in between and fought for bambam"

"What happened"? Jackson asked. 

"Some trainees, were picking on bambam, because he got a lot of attention when he got here, he was the favorite trainee all the hyungs and noonas liked, and even Jyp use to take him and sungjin hyung out to eat, word get out and everything began, at that time I wasn't close with bambam, I hung out with peniel, but everyone knew who he was"

"He was sungjin child, he was really popular and he was expected to debut soon"

"Yeah yeah so what caused the fight"jackson asked impatiently.

"Ah so one of the trainees, was under jbs care, a dongsaeng jb came to care about, so this boy was pranking bambam and the plan backfired on him, and he blamed it on bambam.. jb got pissed of and went to find bambam, and began yelling at him, and almost slapped him and when he saw bambam didn't flinch he got mad and was stopped by shownu and pushed aside. Sungjin came in with the other kid, and hit him, telling jb to take care of this kid because he found out the boy was going to hurt bambam.

"Shownu was there to"

"Yeah, if sungjin was like the appa, shownu was the omma, he got overprotective of bambam" he told jb to fuck off and to don't bother bambam,

" I never knew" Jackson said. "I'm harsh to bammie, so jb doesn't get mad at him, he's barely beginning to accept bambam, and I need to do something for bambam anything to make up for everything"

"By grounding him?!"

"I really do care so much about him, Jackson, I'm not a mean person, but I do t want him to fall in bad footsteps, all I want for him is to be happy in his career choice, he's so young and he's been thru so much and I owe him a lot, and I feel that the only way I can keep hyungs promise is by taking care of bammie"

"What promise"? Jackson said.

"I promised sungjin and shownu to look out for him, because they wouldn't be able to do it so often, and for the past 4 years I've been trying to keep it"

"Mark you make no sense at all"

"When peniel left, I had no one, with me, bambam would come and hangout with me, and when I dropped out of school, when I couldn't do it anymore, he also did, so I wouldn't stay alone"

"I never knew that" Jackson said.

"Yeah he gave up his school, where he could have hanged out with kids his age so I wouldn't be alone, sungjin was pissed, at me, but I didn't want to be alone so I was selfish, the second time he gave up something for me, was when shownu and sungjin left, they wanted to take bambam with them, because they didn't want to be separated and who else could take care of their kid if it weren't them, but once again I begged bambam to stay with me, he didn't think twice and told with tears in his eyes to his fave hyungs he would stay, he tried not to cry but it didn't work, I felt sad but in the inside was glad? He had stayed, he was my little baby brother, I cared so much for him, much better than my own brother, because he was so young."

Jackson was crying he never knew bambam was so willing to leave the people he loved for a friend in help.

"Why doesn't contact sungjin and shownu, we always meet, but they don't really talk"

"Remember when you were in your second month here, you had met bambam not so long ago, sungjin was still here, and you liked talking to him, but once you told him why you weren't his favorite hyung and why he was with sungjin" mark said.

Jackson eyes opened with shock he clearly tempered that day.

The trio were having dance class, and Jackson was adjusting to the new culture, he had met some new kids but he had gotten attached to some little kid named bambam and his firend mark.bambam was sitting with Jackson and mark was staring at his phone. "So bam, what do you say we practice this move again" Jackson said. It was close to 10 pm and they still hadn't left, he could tell the boy was tired, but if he only got this move right he would be praised next class. Bambam slightly nodded and mark groaned.Bambam was getting back in position when someone came in, Jackson just bowed he knew this hyung was really popular because he always got 1 in showcases, but he didn't know why he was here. mark just said hi. Sungjin just nodded his head and stared at bambam. "What are you doing here, you were suppose to leave such a long time ago" sungjin told to the young boy. Bambam kept starin at the floor. Jackson watched back and forth at the two boys, he didn't know they knew each other, he looked at mark who just kept his eyes on bambam. 

"I'm sorry hyung, but I really needed to practice this step, you know how teacher gets if I can't master it"

"Bambam , if you need help just ask me, come talk to me okay"

"Okay hyung" bambam stared at the boy. Sungjin could never stay mad at his baby. "Aish i can never stay mad at you, have you eaten"? He asked. Bambam said he had eaten a snack. Sungjin frowned and looked at mark."didn't we agree to stop when it's dinner time, he can't miss dinner , mark"

"Sorry" mark mumbled.

"No it's not mark fault, I wasn't so hungry, and I told him to buy me ramen and he did"

"Is this true mark"

"Aish hyung why can't you trust me" bambam said cutely. Bambam ran to sungjin and jumped on his arms. "Yah brat, your 14, your to old to to be carried around"

"Aww hyung, but I'm tired piggyback me home" bambam said.

"Well I can't refuse my lovely baby, now let's hurry back, shownu is cooking pad Thai "

Sungjin placed bambam on his shoulders and got his things from mark. "Thanks mark, let's go, bambam wants you to go eat with us" he said.mark nodded."hyung, can Jackson come to" bambam said. "Yeah why not" !! Bambam got happy, and placed a small peck on his cheek. "I love you hyung, and also shownu and noona"

He said. "Aish my girlfriend will bite you if she hears you call you noona"

"Hehehe.lets go Jackson hyung, I want you to meet my omma"

"But isn't your omma in Thailand" Jackson said, but he was ignored as sungjin pulled bambam towards the door. Mark just followed and Jackson did the same. "Mark I never knew bambam knew sungjin "

Mark wasn't much of a talker when it was with him, he only ever saw him talk with bambam

" yeah there really close"mark said as he looked at the duo, who were happy. They walked for a while, until sungjin was getting tired of caring bambam. "Hey bammie, let's walk okay, my shoulder hurts a bit"

"Aish hyung why didn't you tell me that in the first place, I wouldn't have acted like that if I would have known, you need to take care of yourself, I promise I won't request any more piggyback rides for now "

"Hey I can still carry you, it's just a slight injury I got playing with noona"

"What kind of game, I want to play" bambam asked innocently.

Sungjin turned red, and mark just couldn't stop laughing. Bambam turned to mark and asked "what's funny hyung"! He said puffing up his cheeks at mark. "Nothing bam" he said patting his head. "Bambam lets go " sungjin called again. This time bambam pulled mark by his arm and pulled him along with Jackson also grabbing onto him, bambam. 

 Sungjin looked at Jackson and mark and laughed, bambam had the charm to attract people regardless of gender and age, and these boys seemed to care so much about him.They got to the dorms they stayed in, mark and Jackson lived in another building, than them, but mark was begining to come over more frequently, because he always came to pick up bambam to go to practice. Once they got into the dorm, bambam shouted "omma, I'm home" Jackson was still confused until he saw an older guy who was really tough looking come out from a room. "Bambam, don't call me omma, it's hyung"

"Ah but your my omma and he's my appa" he said.

"Okay but only at home he said" as he went to bambam and caressed his head. "Why are you so late, chan and brian were worried as well, let me call them to let you know your here"

"Where are they"

"Ahh they went to stay with friends, so it's only us for two days"

"Yeah" he said bambam really enjoyed hanging out with these two boys because they had been together since the moment he got here.

"We can hangout more, do you have anything to do tomorrow bammie"

"Just language class at 8 "

"Great" sungjin said. "Now little man let get In the shower you stink" he said as he pushed bambam to the bathroom.

Bambam left and left all four of them alone. "Ah come in" sungjin said to Jackson. Jackson was still processing everything and sat down, mark joined as well. Once they heard bambam turn in the shower. Sungjin turned around to them and stared" which one of you was it" he said.

"About what " Jackson asked. "Who wanted to stay longer in practice because I know for sure bambam mastered that dance last week, and he didn't need to stay who was the genius to let bammie stay longer"mark shook his head. "Ah it's Jackson right" sungjin said smiling. "You know Jackson it's not my business if you want to stay longer, but that kid is still a minor, you guys as well but you older than him and he still has to be home by 9, you might have not known, bcuz you don't live with us, but we have rules for him"

"Not to be mean, but aren't you a bit controlling on him, he's not so small anymore, and he can hangout with his friends"

"Jackson I'll just ignore what you said, because we do this because we care, he's got here at a young age he smaller than all of us, and he needs someone to care and show that we care, he not someone who complains, he rarely cries and he helps people he cares about and is willing to leave things for their sake "

Mark put his head down. "Anyway please try to be understanding , I'm doing this for him " Jackson was going to say something when shownu spoke. " bambam is really precious to us, and maybe to you guys us well, but think about it, he needs hyungs not a mom and dad and I agree, but were thinking from his parents pov , I'm sure his mom would want someone to watch over her kid"

"I guess your right" Jackson said. "Thank you" sungjin said as they heard the water turn off. Bambam came out and was wearing pajamas. He looked so cute. Mark couldn't stop laughing on how bambam looked with a onesie. Shownu went to him and pulled him up in a hug, "are you done bammie" he said. "Yeah" bambam responded. "Good lets go"

Jackson found this custom so different than he had seen before. It didn't take him a while to figure out that bambam was really loved by these two people.

He always noticed sungjin came with bambam, and when bambam was around his hyungs were their always until they left. Bambam was crying when that happened, but he thought no one saw, mark looked sad for the boy too. The three boys tried to hangout with bambam as much as he could, but sungjin debuted with boys republic and their hangout was cut overtime. Especially with the comment Jackson made" sungjin is really touchy with his maknae, he's treating him like he treated you"bambam gave him a smile and nodded, and mark just smacked his head and followed after bambam.

He also rembered he bought bambam

A shirt so they could wear, but Jackson made a comment and they fought, they always fought but they grew close. Shownu was the next to leave and bambam was devastated again as many were too. That was the last time they had seen bambam so upset. They debuted with got7 but he never took much attention to what was happening to his surroundings. Mark apparently had,

And he saw things Jackson didn't see.

"I'm such a bad person"

"But I really wanted him to like me like he liked sungjin, I was always jealous with the close relationship they had and after I took him for granted."

"I think we all took him for granted " mark said sighing as he sat down. " mark" Joey called. "What"

"Where's bambam" he said. " I thought he was in with you"

"No mom said he just left"

"What"!! Markson screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! It's been sitting on my computer for a while, I almost have it completed but i couldn't bring finish it, I didn't like how it was beginning to sound so i ended up deleting some of the chapters and start again..I currently have 2 chapters so far, but I still have yet to proofread it XD  
> Thank you for taking time to read this story><


End file.
